A Twist of Fate
by hpfanfreak06
Summary: By some mere coincidence Edward Cullen and Harry Potter appear in front of each other, in a pitch black room, alone....


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if I did Harry and Hermione would be together. And I do not own Twilight, if I did vampires wouldn't sparkle.

Authors note: A friend once posed this question: If Edward Cullen and Harry Potter were locked in a room who would survive? She has thus inspired me to write this wonderful little tale…Also this took a different turn than I expected, it became a lot more detailed and less about who would kill who...And I apologize for the format, I still cannot figure out how to double space it....

The room was lit only by the glow of a wand tip and eyes the color autumn leaves. No furniture inhabited the floor space, save for a velvet red backed chair, and scraps of parchment lay scattered under years of caked on dust. Windows were boarded up with floor boards and ancient nails. The two men who occupied the room did not intend to be there, it was merely by accident. Both suddenly appearing out of thin air, taken from their comfortable lives. You could say that these men were ordinary, nothing special about them, just two human beings existing in the same world. But like all stories, this was not the case. The first man, holding the wand steadily, had saved his entire world from the worst creature imaginable and at just seventeen. His eyes were the most distinct of his features, the color of the hills of Ireland, second only to the small lightning bolt scar centered on his forehead. His name was whispered in tea shops, glances of gratitude along cobbled streets, Harry Potter the most famous wizard of all. In front of Harry stood a pale skinned man, forever captured at age seventeen, and breathtaking in beauty. He was not a hero, but an outcast, forced to live among the trees, feeding on prancing deer and cotton tail rabbits. Edward Cullen was a vampire, and prided himself on his self control, after all the girl he loved was human. Eye contact was never lost as the two remained level with each other. It was at this moment that Harry wished Hermione was there, because he did not know what to make of the creature standing poised before him. Edward himself was not sure how he was going to kill his opponent as he had never seen the device pointed at him. And then it hit Harry, a flashback to a graveyard, green light, and death. He knew this man standing before him; he could not believe he had not recognized him before…"Cedric?" Edward glanced quickly around him, checking for the supposed third person in the room, we he saw no one he realized he was being spoken to. "Is that you Cedric? Cedric Diggory?" the man asked again, this time with more urgency than curiosity. Edward had no idea what to make of this; did this man believe him to be someone else? "It must be you! But you were killed, murdered in cold blood by Voldemort, you can't…be…alive?" Edward tried to search his brain for such an event, and somewhere in his memory there was a flash, it was green, coming towards his chest…but that was all he could remember. He was hoping the man in front of him would know the answers, "Who exactly are you? Since you seem to know me." "Harry Potter, we went to Hogwarts together. We were in different houses though….never really spoke to each other until the tournament. And then well, you were gone, in the flick of a wand." Edward recognized the name, but could not recall this Hogwarts….but wait…and then just as he started to find the answers he collapsed.

* * *

Harry's POV

Harry gazed eyes wide, as the man he believed to be Cedric Diggory, collapsed to the floor. He reached a shaking hand to check for a pulse, when an extremely bright light broke through the boarded windows, it hit Cedric's pale body, illuminating his skin causing what appeared to be thousand's of diamonds sprouting all over, like weeds in springtime. Then just as quickly as it had happened, the light disappeared and the room was once again pitch black. Leaving Harry backed against a wall, holding his breath.

* * *

Edward/Cedric's POV

Damp ground pressed against the balls of his feet, as dark clouds hung above thick trees. To his right was a scarlet engine puffing smoke into the stillness of the world. A chill scurried down his spine; he had forgotten what it was like to be cold. His eyes scanned the area around him; coming through the trees was a girl, her dark hair flowing behind her. Somewhere in his heart he knew who she was, but could not place her. A hand placed itself on his shoulder and he turned his eyes to look up into the half moon spectacles of Albus Dumbledore. In his unconscious state he was Cedric Diggory, hufflepuff house member, quidditch player, and Cho Chang's boyfriend. "Hello Cedric, you're probably wondering what you're doing here? Am I correct?" Cedric nodded knowing that his headmaster would tell him everything. "I'll start from the beginning. When you were hit with the killing curse, you should have died. But a rare thing happened, the spell Voldemort used was not your ordinary killing curse, no it was a spell that changed you. Cedric Diggory no longer existed, you were some other being, and because you were still attached to your body we had to take certain precautions. Because the spell momentarily stunned you, in such a way that even your breathing stopped, we were able to create the story of your death. When you awoke Professor Snape was able to determine what you were, a vampire, but not the kind that inhabit our world, you were more dangerous, so we made the choice to obliviate your memory and send you to someone who could help you learn how to use your powers, hopefully for the good of others. You lived with the Cullen's an adopted family of vampires who created a past and future for your new persona Edward. But it appears fate has given you another choice, by a mere coincidence you and Harry Potter met yet again, pitted against each other, frightened and unsure. Now you're probably curious as to how you came to appear before Harry. It was quite an accident you see, for by some mere coincidence you both happened to touch an identical portkey. And it seems that Harry happened to spark a certain memory, causing you to appear in this world, where I am assuming you are to make a very, important choice." "It was not by accident." Cedric had forgotten about the young girl and was surprised to hear her speak. "Well, the other man was not supposed to appear before you, but they did serve a purpose. I wanted so desperately to be with you that I had to find a way to make that happen. You were never going to change me, I knew that, but I'd hoped that this grand jester of forever would persuade you to maybe consider it. Carlisle contacted some friends who could help me; I learned not what they were but what these objects could do. I placed two, one in the woods of Forks, and the other somewhere in Europe. If one was touched the other would cease to exist, but somehow you and this other man touched them at the same time and ended up in what was supposed to be our home! We were going to live there, together, just disappear. But this happened and now you are forced to choose between the life you had and one you could have with me. And I'm begging you to choose me, because I think I'll die if you leave me, so please don't leave me." There were tears in her eyes, she looked panicked and desperate. "I'm sorry but I don't remember you. There is no memory that I can find of ever knowing you or having loved you." "Edward! You have to remember me you have to! It's me Bella! We met at Forks High School, you're a vampire and I'm a human! I love you and you love me! Please try to remember!" Cedric very faintly recalled a certain smell, it was not perfume or shampoo, but it was of the body. A sent that made his insides quiver and hunger reach dangerous levels, it was blood. He had loved a girl for the scent of her blood? The thought made him shiver; he loved Cho because of her silky hair and wide smile, but this other girl he had loved for what kept her alive. Somewhere in his mind he could remember being Edward, lifeless, cold, and always struggling. He could go back to that life loving a girl he can barely remember, or continue being Cedric, where life was freer. Turing himself away from the sobbing Bella, he looked up at Dumbledore, "So I guess I must choose which life I want to live." The headmaster nodded a bit solemnly, "Yes Cedric, and you must make it soon for you do not have much time." Cedric nodded and then glanced at Bella, reaching for her hands he pulled her up from her knees. She looked heartbroken and a tad bit crazed, "Are you choosing me Edward? You have to, please you just have to!" And before Cedric could respond she launched herself at him, lips on his, he attempted to push her off gently, but to no avail. Prying his lips off her he said, "Please stop kissing me! Now I'm very sorry but you to have listen for a moment!" He kept her hands in his hoping the gesture might give a bit of comfort but not keep her hopes to high. "My life is as a wizard, not a vampire. I did not choose to be Edward but I am choosing not to be anymore. I want my life back, with my parents, friends, and Cho. You have to understand!" Bella continued to cry and begin to exam his face, "You're not cold anymore, and your lips are warm. Your eyes are brown now, not gold and your skin doesn't sparkle in the sun….what did you do with Edward!?! I want him back! Give him back to me!" She pounded her fists into his chest, sobbing. Bella fell to the ground, clutching her knees, muttering through her tears. Cedric felt terrible, but knew that he was making the right choice, he wanted to be a wizard again, he wanted to go home. As if reading his mind the headmaster said, "Well then Cedric why don't you step onto the train." And just has he turned to say thank you to Dumbledore, he woke up.

* * *

Harry was still clutching the wall for dear life, when Cedric opened up his eyes. He felt a sense of relief that he was by all means, back to normal. Cedric could not wait to hug is parents again, have an ice cold butterbeer, and finally tell Cho he loved her. "Cedric, if you are Cedric, what happened?!? " "Well I imagine I was in some kind of limbo, Dumbledore was there, and the Hogwarts express…also some crazy girl who would not stop crying." "I think I've been there before, during the Battle of Hogwarts. It was horrible, I was naked and all." Cedric laughed for what felt like the first time in well…forever. "Well thankfully I was just missing shoes." As he attempted to pull himself off the floor he felt something poking him in the back, in his trousers was his wand. "Dumbledore sure is a curious man." "Yeah…did he happen to tell you why we both ended up here?" Harry asked. "It's a long story but how about we discuss it over a couple butterbeer's?" "Sure, after all this though, I think I'll take the fire whisky." The two men laughed as they apparated out of the dark room. But among the pieces of parchment and ancient nails was a faded picture, of a plain looking girl and a beautiful man with golden eyes. The last remnants of the life of Edward Cullen, and Bella Swan was not going to leave without them, coming out of the shadows tucking the picture in her bag, and opening the door to a life without Edward.


End file.
